


Marked Territory

by ShadowofOthers



Series: Hartwin ask prompt [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Husbands, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: Harry sees something he doesn't like, and he wants to mark his territory





	Marked Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and not brit picked. Must I keep saying this? I suppose so, if I keep putting fics out there that might be glaringly inaccurate and riddled with mistakes. Oh well.

“Hey babes! I'm makin' home made pizza!” Eggsy sang from the kitchen, loud enough to be heard over the blaring Sam Smith. He put in the pizzas when he heard Harry start his after work routine, kicking the oven door shut in an elaborate dance move that he allowed only few to see. Briefly contemplating joining his husband in the shower, he finished the salad instead, and spoke up again when he heard the shower curtain open and close again.

“Oh, did Merlin tell you about Moscow? I accidentally used that prototype grenade instead of the usual, and it went a bit out of control. You know, five times the blast range. It also made everything purple, as well, but who knows about that. But I managed to get out in time,” Eggsy laughed, “It was a bit funny, Merlin yelling in my ear about, 'Not that one!', but, I had no idea what he was on about, so I just chucked it. Any who, that guy's long dead, and now only-” Eggsy cut off at the strong grip on his wrist, halting his chopping.

When Eggsy turned around to look at Harry, he was surprised by the intense look in his eyes. However, he couldn't look for long, because in the next moment Harry's lips were on his neck. Biting and sucking and generally making Eggsy's knees weak. Normally, that would be well and fine, if not for the fact that Harry hated leaving visible marks on Eggsy. He thought them gauche and indecent. The only other time he had done this was when Eggsy had begged Harry to put a little something on his neck for his 10 year reunion, wanting everyone to know that he was taken and being taken by the most desired man in the room. Then, he had to do everything in his power to persuade Harry, offering him a week's worth of pie from Weston's, a promise to not use Harry's expensive shampoo (which also only lasted a week), and sex on the scratchy rug that hurt Eggsy's knees.

So, it was for that reason that made what was going on quite peculiar, which was as far as Eggsy's rational thoughts extended before they shut down.

“Wha-What's this about?”

“What's what?” Harry responded, his voice gravelly and panting. He resumed his work on Eggsy's neck, leaving a trail of marks on both sides.

“Not that I'm not excited about it, as I'm sure you can tell, but, well, you hate this,” Eggsy panted back, trying to keep his body from grinding into the kitchen unit.

“You're mine,” was all that Harry said before tugging his husband's shirt down, revealing his lovely collarbones.

Eggsy put down hands on Harry's, stopping him, “Harry, hon, what are you on about? Of course I'm yours, and your mine. We're married!” Eggsy laughed, trying to cover his concern. _What brought this on?_ Instead of answering, Harry made to tug the shirt completely off.

Eggsy stopped him again. Harry let out a huge breath, fluttering Eggsy's hair and making his concern grow. Knowing his husband for ten years, he knew when to push and when to wait. This was a wait. So he waited.

“I saw that Rothschild candidate with you today.”

Ah, of course, “Harry, dear, did you see me send him packing? I'd never let him touch me, I swear!”

“Of course I know you wouldn't, I trust you. I'm not mad at you, I'm angry that anyone would even t _hink_ that they could touch you. You're mine, and I know that the next time I see someone _leering_ , and making passes at you, I won't be able to control what I do,” Harry gripped Eggsy's flanks as he talked, looking down at the ground. There was an angry flush on the high points of Harry's cheeks, and Eggsy tensed as Harry's hold became even harder.

“Harry,” Eggsy entreated, moving his hands to touch Harry's face, urging him to look up at him, “Go ahead.”

“What?”

“I understand how you're feeling, so go ahead. I _am_ yours, so if you need to mark me, or keep me close tonight, or not talk and just _be_ , then I'm with you. Go ahead.”

Harry's eyes closed, and his incredulous expression turned soft as he leaned in again for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [hannah-isshin](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) on tumblr if anyone wants to give me prompts, or volunteer as a beta/ brit picker.


End file.
